


Todo mortal…

by Carabesh



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carabesh/pseuds/Carabesh
Summary: Last impressions and last words are such peculiar things





	Todo mortal…

Dr. Flug was certain that he had never seen Black Hat with such a look of terror and shock on his face. The pupil of his right eye was focused on him almost as if recognizing him for the first time as something more than a working slave to be beaten around. And Dr. Flug was rather sure that the menacing villain had no idea what to say or how to respond to the situation. If the pain in his middle wouldn’t have taken up most of his mind he maybe would find it quite funny and interesting.

Flug started to buckle under his own weight and a sudden loss of strength. Even though it was his torso that had been hit by the enhanced guns’ bullet; his arms and legs felt like made of jelly and he could feel the warm and clammy stickiness of blood around the wound spreading more and more. He tasted bile rising in the back of his throat and it took an enormous willpower out of him to not simply throw up on his boss. Although it would maybe grant him an even faster death, perhaps even painless. However, he didn’t feel like trying to push his luck right now was a smart idea.

Dr. Flug slowly shifted to his right and felt his body finally giving in, his last amounts of strength seemingly rushing from his limbs. He anticipated his head to hit the ground hard and sent him unconscious, but the strong grip of hands on his shoulders broke his fall. Black Hats face was still in his sight, the eye contact between them unbroken until now.

He looked around, his sight was starting to swim and shadows started to creep into the edges of his vision. He wasn’t sure whether they were due to the combined shock of his injury and the blood loss or if it was Black Hat unleashing his beginning fury on the attackers. He figured it didn’t matter at this point. His body had become a dead weight and only the last strands of consciousness were clinging to him. He felt so tired. He felt cold.

Dr. Flug had the distant impression that he heard screaming and the sound of tearing fabric and _other things_. He tried not to think about it too much, it only reminded him on the hole in his chest. Breathing started to hurt and he did his best to only suck in small amounts of air. He felt the grip on his shoulders change, lifting him up and back on his feet. The dull sensation of burning became accompanied by an intense throbbing and he almost buckled down again. The taste of bile started to change to the heavier taste of copper. Blood. _His own blood in the back of his throat_.

“Flug! Get yourself together!” Black Hat bellowed at him, and Dr. Flug could only notice that his voice was lacking his usual rage and viciousness. There was something else in his voice now. It was barely noticeable, hard to exactly pinpoint, but …

… for a single moment, he might have even heard _fear_ in Black Hats voice.

Dr. Flug wanted to say something, anything. He wanted to reassure his boss, that it would be fine and he could come up with a solution. Tell him he was sorry for not acting sooner and preventing this mess. Blame himself for not taking more precaution when it came to the security system of the house and how it apparently could be breached. But his tongue was too heavy for words. He slurred something that may have been a mixture of “Sorry” and “Sir”; but it only came out as a weak sigh, muffled further by his paper bag. His eyelids lazily blinked behind his safety goggles, reluctantly opening slowly again when the hold of his boss became strained.

“Flug! Open your eyes, you idiot, and don’t you dare to close them!”

He heard the order, but wasn’t sure if he could follow it. Darkness started to surround him and Black Hat was his only focus point. For a second Dr. Flug believed that merely his dying body and his boss existed in this world.

_Strangely that thought warmed something in his chest_.

Or the bullet was coated in some sort of poison. A possibility. After all, the gun was designed to take down Black Hat himself. But the bullet never got to him though, he took care of that.

“Focus, Flug! Focus on me!” Black Hats hands were trembling and Dr. Flug expected his boss to shake him in anger; bursting out in a rage of fury over his stupidity for jumping in front of him.

But it never came.

Instead he felt pressure on the wound and sucked in a sharp breath. _Mistake_. The pain made him shiver with exhaustion. He crumbled into his boss, unable to move on his own. Black Hat fumbled around him and it took Dr. Flug a moment to understand what he was doing. He glanced down, were the blood had already coated most of his blue shirt and was now seeping into the white of his lab coat.

Black fabric was wrapped around his chest and he already felt sorry for ruining the jacket of his boss. He tried to tell him but nothing came out; instead what sounded like a tired wheeze escaped his lungs. His body collapsing more and more against his boss and when the last of his strength finally left him, his focus slipping closer to the claiming nothingness.

His thoughts felt sluggish, unable to grasp the concepts his brain still tried to produce about this situation; but any attempt was futile. His mind screamed for forgiveness, for redemption, for mercy; but he wasn’t even exactly sure why he was craving for these forms of kindness right now. Soon it would be over, he was certain of this. Each small breath became weaker and weaker, making rattling sounds in his chest when they came.

Black Hat was shouting at him now, yet Dr. Flug couldn’t connect the words in his head to make sense. Loud nonsense leaving his bosses mouth, full of negative emotions and without meaning to him. The pain was leaving him but the simple act of breathing was draining him; he was distantly aware of the clammy feel of his body, wet with cold sweat.

Slowly Dr. Flug managed to lift one hand to Black Hats shoulder, the other to push up his paper bag, revealing only so much that his words weren’t muffled anymore. His fingers digging into Black Hats red shirt, Dr. Flug tried to summon the last of his energy. One last apology. He owed it to Black Hat. For being stupid. For being distractible. For being unreliable.

_For being weak_.

The words formed on his lips, only needing air to push them out. His lungs became fainter with each passing minute, each second. The image of them being filled with tar flashed before Dr. Flugs inner eye. Only briefly and instantly vanishing again into the blackness claiming his mind.

“S… Sir… I … I …ah …”

Black Hats arms shifted again against his body and Dr. Flug expected to fall, to be dropped. His vision now clouded by the oncrawling unconsciousness and partly obstructed by his pushed-up paper bag; and yet he thought for the split reminder of a second that he could see Black Hats face, the pained expression of sorrow written on it. What an uncommon view. It seemed so wrong.

Dr. Flug felt how the arms wrapped around him, around his torso and _oh, so careful_ not to put any more pressure on the wound. Sparing him the additional pain. Pulling him closer to his boss. Dr. Flug was cold, but Black Hat was warm; _almost scorching_. And…

He dared to think it:

It was kind of nice to be hugged by Black Hat. He could forget anything in this moment, this one moment without hate, without fury, without the burning desire to kill and instead, maybe for the first time ever for Black Hat, with the desire to safe something, _someone_.

He still needed to finish the sentence. His head resting on Black Hats shoulder, his breathing strained and wheezing. He had to. He owed it to his boss.

He managed to push out the missing words.

“… love you.”

Dr. Flug felt the arms tightening around his body, a face pressing in the crook of his neck, the distinct feeling of tears on his skin.

And finally, Dr. Flug gave in to the darkness surrounding him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, I wrote something :D and of course it's loaded with pain and angst. Might even have another idea for another fic :) let's see how that will work out.


End file.
